Charmed Apocalypse
by NerdyGerdy
Summary: Death. Love. Sibling Rivalry. Pregnancy Issues & Heartbreaking Decisions. Erin Daniels learns what it means to be a true Halliwell, facing an elite guard of demons, choosing between brothers and trying to master her mimicry whilst juggling a tough life.
1. Fireball of a Copycat

Chapter 1 – Fireball of a Copycat

I walked to the front of the classroom and took a deep breath; I ignored the quiet laughs and stares of my classmates.

"So Mrs. Daniels, please read your essay on the Salem Witch Trials out loud" Mr. Bernard said as he adjusted his glasses.

I refused to believe that what he wore, his hobbies and his thick rimmed glasses were something conjured up from free will, Mr. Bernard had told us many times before that he thought our generation was rather dense and bad mannered, so was he come to think of it.

"Right, the Salem Witch Trials were trials held before the local magistrates. The magistrates would then prosecute people suspected of practicing witch craft, despite being generally known as the "Salem" witch trials, the preliminary hearings in 1692 were conducted in a variety of towns across the province: Salem Village, Ipswich, Andover and Salem Town. The best-known trials were conducted by the Court of Oyer and Terminer in 1692 in Salem Town." I said. I stopped to take a breather and then looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at me, even the boy in the back who hated our history lessons and had never contributed but kept an amazingly flawless GPA had looked up.

I sighed and returned to my seat; Mr. Bernard stood up and wrote my name on the board. "Detention Mrs. Daniels, tonight" he said and asked the girl in front of me to go and read out her essay. Detention wasn't anything new to me, it was where I spent most of my time, it was either that or stand up in front of my class week after week and embarrass myself for being a little smarter than everyone else, Mr. Bernard was lucky I at least read part of my essay out.

I groaned and looked out of the window; I watched a plane as it flew past and then caught the eye of the boy two seats away. I'd never really noticed him until he'd looked up at me, he smiled and I did my best attempt at smiling back.

As I risked looking over at the boy again the bell went and I instantly stood up, I picked up my bag and anxiously threw my textbook and pen in. I struggled with the zip and then took my mirror out of the side pocket; I looked in it and fiddled with my blonde hair a little. I put my mirror back in my bag and turned around, my smile instantly faded when I saw that he'd already left.

I walked to my locker and slowly done the combination, I buried my face inside it and sighed. "Hey, Erin, are you ready to go?" Sarah asked, I turned around and nodded. Sarah was my best friend, apart from the times where she was talking about all of the boys she'd slept with, classes she'd skipped out on and how much she'd drunk at the weekend.

I frowned dramatically all the way to the large double doors everyone left through, dodging hyperactive teenagers left right and centre.

It was stupid to miss someone who you hadn't even spoken to wasn't it?

We walked through the double doors and I turned around and waved to another friend, as I twisted to face forward again I walked into someone. I said sorry repeatedly and picked up my books which were scattered all over the floor.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy" I said as I picked up my last book.

I looked up to see who I'd mildly assaulted and then smiled; it was the guy from my history class. I couldn't explain what I was feeling, excitement? Nausea?

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling, his eyes were a bright blue and his blonde hair shone in the sunlight.

"I'm Wyatt" he said smiling and held out his hand.

"Erin" I said and took his hand, we were staring at each other for an un-measurable amount of time until Sarah coughed trying to get my attention. I shook my head quickly as I realised everyone was staring at us; I quickly retracted my hand and laughed nervously.

"Well, I should be going" I said smiling again.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded and waved as I walked past; I clutched my books to my chest and sighed.

"Erin, do you know who that was?" Sarah said grabbing my arm tightly.

"He said his name was Wyatt didn't he?" I said looking confused.

"Yes but… He's Wyatt Halliwell" she said, "Only the hottest guy in school" she continued.

I sighed, "Great, that completely ruins any chance I might have had with him" I said and felt annoyed at Sarah for pointing that out.

We walked in silence for a while until we came to an alleyway, "I'm going to go through here, it's a shortcut and I really just want to get home" I said.

"Oh, ok then, be careful" she said smiling.

We gave each other our usual hug and I began walking down the alleyway.

I could hear my converse squelch as I walked down it and could smell a faint scent of something disgusting coming from behind a dumpster. I continued walking and took a deep breath; I turned around and saw three men walking towards me.

'Oh great' I thought to myself, "Hey, girlie" one of them called.

I stopped and turned around slowly, "Yes" I asked.

"You're Erin aren't you? Erin Daniels" he asked

I nodded and watched carefully as he looked at his hand, "What are you…" I began to ask but stopped when I saw that he was on fire.

"Are you alright, your on fire?" I said quickly.

He smirked and lifted his hand up, I knew what was coming next and I had no idea how I was going to get out of it. The man threw it and I dropped to the floor instantly, I crawled behind a nearby dumpster and felt tears starting to form. "It's a shortcut" I said to myself, "Well done Erin" I continued but something told me that these men would have found me anywhere I'd have been.

I looked around the corner and watched as the other two men created the same flames the middle man had. "Erin" said a sudden voice. I looked around and saw my grandmother standing there smiling, she was wearing a white dress, a red scarf and a light was hovering above her head.

"Grandma?" I said in disbelief.

"Hello Erin, I can't stay for long, but remember when you were a little girl and I told you that you were gifted with…" she said.

I thought for a minute, "Gifted with the power to copy others?" I said and she nodded, "Grandma, I can't create fire with my hands so that really doesn't help me" I replied.

She looked at me and her expression said I was missing the obvious, "But how can I?" I asked.

My grandmother smiled at me, "Just hold your hand out and copy him" she said and pointed to one of the men, "Goodbye dear, good luck" she said and with a bright flash she was gone. "Wait" I called but she didn't come back, I sighed and stood up.

"Alright!" I shouted, "Before you… you know, kill me, can I say something?" I asked.

"Fire away" the man on the left said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself" I said and hoped this worked, I raised my hand and acted as if I was throwing something… and I was.

My fireball went flying through the air and it hit the man on the left directly in his chest. Flames suddenly surrounded him and he was screaming in pain, I watched with my mouth open and done the same again, this time to the man on the right.

"Erin!" said a voice from behind me, I turned around and it was Wyatt. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "Apparently saving you" he said and ran over to me surrounded by blue spheres.

I shut my eyes tightly and opened one eye slightly after a while; I opened both of them when I saw that we were in a house. I looked around, "Where are we?" I asked in confusion.

"My house" Wyatt said as he watched my face carefully, probably waiting for me to faint I thought.

"That's orbing isn't it?" I said and looked at him.

Wyatt looked at me stunned, "Yeah, how…" he began.

"My grandmother was clairvoyant and since I can copy powers I guess my dreams weren't just dreams, they were the future" I said smiling.

"Was I in your dreams?" Wyatt asked, his voice was so soft and warm.

I nodded and he brushed my hair out of my face, "Your taking all of this very well and you seem to know a lot" Wyatt said.

"Well my dreams helped a lot, explained everything thoroughly" I continued smiling.

"Well since that very long and very boring part is out of the way, how about, we go out tonight" he asked.

"Like… on a date?" I asked smiling brightly.

Wyatt nodded, "Well… yeah, I'd love to" I said.

He smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up tonight at 7" he said and leaned down to kiss me.

It was brilliant… I'd never felt something so amazing ever, I felt impressed at how good it was, I mean, he'd saved my life, and now I was kissing him, was I allowed to be kissing him? Maybe everyone at school would feel funny about us dating… did this kiss mean we were dating? Oh god, I'm thinking about this way to much.

I stopped thinking completely and enjoyed this moment, the moment I'd hoped lasted forever.


	2. Demon Date

Chapter 2 – Demon Date

I pulled the athemay out of Wyatt's bloody chest and apologized when he cried out in pain; I held both of my hands above the wound and watched as he healed.

"So how's our third date turning out" he asked cockily.

I laughed softly, "Very funny but a movie and vanquishing a demon are things I like doing with you" I said smiling.

He stared at me for a minute and then put my hair behind my ear, "You look beautiful tonight" he said.

I was wearing a short black dress with black heels and a black headband; I blushed and helped Wyatt to his feet.

"As fun as this has been, maybe we shouldn't stay in the alleyway" I suggested.

Wyatt smirked and before I knew it we were in the manor's conservatory, Wyatt got to his feet and Chris came running in.

"Where've you been?" he demanded.

"We were vanquishing a demon" I replied.

Chris sighed, "Fine, but come on, this is urgent" he continued.

Wyatt towed me by my arm into the attic; when I walked in I saw that Billie and Melinda were mixing a potion.

"What's the problem?" Wyatt urged.

"It's the sister's, they've been kidnapped" Billie replied reluctantly, I watched Wyatt's face and everything serene about him had gone, he looked dark.

"Kidnapped by who" Wyatt asked angrily.

"We aren't sure yet but after making this stun potion were going to scry" Melinda explained.

Within seconds Wyatt grabbed the map and a scrying crystal, he was waving it over the board quickly, growing angrier as it did nothing.

Suddenly it dropped and Wyatt instantly orbed, "Chris, we need to go and get him" I said.

Chris looked at me and nodded, "You guys finish the potion, we'll go and get Wyatt" he said and grabbed my arm.

We orbed into a dark cave and heard several screams, the sand on the floor kept getting into my heels but I refrained from complaining.

"Maybe this isn't the best thing to wear when I'm vanquishing potions" I joked.

Chris smirked, "Looks good though" he said as we turned a corner. We froze as we saw a camp fire surrounded by Manticore's, Brute demons and a Lazarus demon.

"What now" I asked.

Before Chris could reply one of the Manticore's turned around and hissed, all of the other demons then turned around and began running after us.

Chris and I done the same thing, "Orb us out of here" I shouted. Chris held out his hand and began to orb; I reached for it but tripped over a rock and missed his hand.

I brushed the sand out of my hair and got to my feet; I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. "Please don't orb into solid rock" I said as I saw the demons getting closer.

I orbed and made a grunting sound as I landed in the middle of the attic on my backside. "Well, I won't be doing that any time soon" I joked and turned around.

"I thought I'd killed you" Chris said quickly and then hugged me tightly, I smiled.

"You know it'll take more than a few upper level demons to keep me down" I said laughing.

I looked over Chris' shoulder and saw Billie looking out of the window, "Billie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something big is coming" she said and turned around slowly, we all ran over to the window and saw a huge wave of darkness coming towards us. We watched as it destroyed buildings and everything else it swallowed.

Melinda screamed and Billie went to comfort her, "Magic School" Billie said quickly, I grabbed Chris' hand and Melinda grabbed mine. Billie held Chris' other hand and we orbed, we reached magic school and saw that we were surrounded by demons.

"Any idea's because I am open to pretty much anything" Billie whispered.

"Erin, you've seen Wyatt use his shield, use that" Chris said as he looked at me.

"I don't know that I can" I said nervously.

"I know you can do it" he replied and squeezed my hand tightly.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus, I imagined Wyatt's shield around us and I heard several crashes. I opened my eyes and realised that the demons were throwing fireballs and energy balls at us but my shield was up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We need to get to the door that leads to the manor and see what's going on outside" Billie demanded.

We all agreed and turned around to the main corridor but there were more demons, "Chris, take Melinda and get out of here, me and Billie will hold these demons off" I told him.

Chris reluctantly nodded and grabbed a hold of his sister, they orbed and I turned to Billie. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded and I let my shield down, there were more demons than I could count. Billie used her telekinesis to throw a few demons back but two more grabbed her, I blew one of them up and Billie kicked the other. "Billie!" I called, she turned around and I threw my athemay into the air. She directed if through the chests of seven lower level demons.

I punched a Brute demon in the face and he stumbled back, I froze two more demons and threw them backwards mimicking Billie's power. I closed the large double doors they'd just been thrown through and moved a table in front of it. I watched as Billie vanquished the last demon and she sighed in relief, I was about to congratulate her but I gasped as two upper level demons shimmered in behind her. "Look out" I called; but it was too late, both of the demons had thrown fireballs at her and Billie was flying through the air towards me. I tried to heal her but it didn't work so I checked her pulse.

"White lighter's can't heal the dead" said one of the demons as he tried to taunt me.

I began to cry and I got to my feet, I orbed to Chris and Melinda and sat down on a nearby chair. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"It was all my fault, I couldn't save her" I said repeatedly, "I should've been able to save her" I shouted.

"Erin, you can't blame yourself" Melinda said hugging me.

I wiped my tears away and stood up, "We need to find out who's doing all of this" I said.

Chris nodded and we walked through the door that lead to the manor.

"I can't believe it" Chris said as he walked down the scorched stairs, me and Melinda followed him.

The manor was completely destroyed; we headed to the front door and saw that the whole right side of the manor was just a large hole. We climbed over the rubble and onto the street, everything was destroyed, every car, every house, obliterated. It was a wasteland of complete silence, "I wonder if the whole world is like this" I said.

"Probably" Melinda said as she looked up into the sky, "It's going to get dark soon, there's lots of clouds coming" she continued.

"That's not all" Chris said and we both looked at him, he pointed east and we saw hordes of demons walking towards us.

"I can't believe it, there's got to be…" I stared.

"Millions" Melinda interrupted.

We looked around and saw that nothing human remained, "What do we do now?" Melinda asked.

There was silence and then Chris spoke.

"Gather everyone we know… and fight" he said.


	3. Any Survivors?

Charmed – Any Survivors?

I froze a fireball as it came flying towards Melinda and she gasped, I sent it flying back towards the demon and looked at Chris.

"Ok Chris, you need to get your head in this! We need Wyatt and the sister's to sort this out, so help!" I shouted.

Chris snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and I grabbed his and Melinda's hand.

Chris orbed and I saw that we were in the Bay Mirror; it was just as destroyed as the manor and everything else.

"Why'd you take us here?" I asked.

"I sensed Wyatt here" he said and began to walk forward.

I followed him as we walked through the buildings remains, Chris stopped when he got to a door. Hanging from the broken door was a small sign, 'Phoebe Halliwell'. Chris just stood there staring at it for a few minutes.

I walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulder, "We'll get them back" I said trying to comfort him.

He hit my shoulder off and turned around, "Maybe none of this would have happened if you'd used your other powers, like saving Billie for instance, with all the powers you've gotten over the years you could've easily saved her" he shouted.

I backed away but he grabbed my arm, "This is all your fault Erin, ever since you came there's been nothing but demons, nothing but deaths, so I think you need to go, you need to get away from me, Wyatt, and our family!" he continued.

I cried and pulled my arm away; I backed away a few steps and looked at the floor. I orbed to my house and realised that my family had been killed in that… that darkness. I stopped myself from crying and told myself I'd get them back one way or another.

The sun was shining directly in my face when I opened my eyes, today would've been a school day. I'd have got up, got dressed, had breakfast and then met Wyatt at the end of the street for a quick orb but, today wasn't going to be like that.

I didn't really know what to do, I mean, there wasn't anyone else. Just me, Chris and Melinda so far and Chris wasn't even talking to me.

'I guess I need to find Wyatt' I thought to myself and began orbing all over town, by 4:00pm I'd checked the school, the library, the hospital, half of the underworld, atop Golden Gate Bridge and the Bay Mirror once again. I didn't think there was anywhere else, it was winter so I guessed that it was going to be dark soon… that's when all of the demons would show.

Nightfall hit when I was back at the manor, trying to find the Book of Shadows. I found it under a damaged chest of drawers; it was still in perfect condition.

"Of course" I said to myself smiling.

I swiftly turned the pages and stopped when I saw the 'To Call a lost Witch Spell'. I figured it couldn't hurt so I read the spell out loud; _Power of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies__, c__ome to us, we call you near, come to us and settle here._I waited a few seconds and then watched white lights surround me; I felt my feet lift off the ground and the next thing I knew I was staring at the sisters tied up in a musty cave.

"Oh my god" I said and ran over to them; I burnt the ropes that were wrapped around their wrists and hugged each of them.

"How did you find us?" Phoebe asked.

"The 'To Call a Lost Witch Spell' I found the book and it was the first spell I found" I explained.

The sister's looked at each other, "Like anything in our lives is that easy" Piper said as she looked around the cave, "Paige, get us out of here now" she continued.

Paige orbed us back to the manor and the sister's gasped, "What happened?" Paige asked as she looked around.

"I don't know, it was just this big cloud of darkness, it was covering the whole city, we orbed to magic school just in time though" I told them.

"We? Where's everyone else?" Phoebe asked looking concerned.

"Well Chris and Melinda are safe but I don't know where anyone else is" I explained.

"Where are Chris and Melinda now?" Piper said, she was just staring at where the front door used to be.

"I don't know, Chris blamed me for Billie's death and told me to leave, so I've been looking for other people" I explained.

"Billie's dead?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, I really did do everything I could" I tried to explain. Piper smiled and hugged me; "I know you did" she said and kissed my forehead.

After attempting to tidy some of the manor's debris Phoebe told us to stop, "Paige, can you remember the vanishing spell?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded; she chanted the spell and the manor suddenly looked as it nothing had happened. Piper sighed in relief and sat down on the sofa, "Right, firstly we need to find the kids and then Leo, Coop and Henry, then we'll figure out who's done this" she explained. Me, Phoebe and Paige nodded in unison and got started.

"Piper, you scry for Wyatt, Paige, you use the other map to scry for Melinda and Chris and I'll use this map to scry for everyone else" Phoebe began, "Erin, could you begin making some potions, our strongest recipes are in the back of the book, they'll help us against any demons that try to attack" she said. I nodded and headed for the door, I stopped and then turned around, "Hey, guys?" I asked.

They all looked up, "Who kidnapped you?" I asked.

"It was just a servant for some upper level demon, no one important" Paige said smiling.

I nodded, "Alright, well I'm just glad your back, I'll get started on the potions" I said.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed all of the jars I could, I ran back up the stairs and laid them all out on the small table that accompanied the small cauldron like pot.

After I'd mixed seven potions Piper jumped up, "I found Wyatt" she said excitedly.

"Orb, orb" Phoebe said frantically.

Phoebe and Piper stood either side of Paige holding hands and Piper reached her free hand out to me, I smiled and grabbed it. We orbed to what looked like a destroyed clothes shop, I looked around and heard a cough, I looked to the sister's and Piper pointed to the back room.

Piper walked towards the room and opened the door, she flew backwards through the shop window and a large demon came out laughing.

"Erin, Phoebe, you hold him off, I'll get Wyatt" Paige said and orbed.

The demon walked forward and I stepped next to Phoebe, we both attempted to kick the demon but he grabbed our legs. He threw us against the wall and carried on walking towards Piper; I got to my feet and threw a fireball at his back. He sighed and turned around; he suddenly spat acid from his mouth which missed my face by an inch.

"Erin, use the power you got from the Snake demon" Phoebe called.

I sighed, I didn't like learning to use the demonic powers I'd copied, I guess I'd thought they'd turn me evil. I took a deep breathe, "Hey" I called to the demon.

The demon turned around and stared me straight in the eyes; I focused on him and watched as his eyes slowly became pure white. "You don't want to hurt me, you want to... Vanquish yourself" I said slowly. The demon nodded and raised his arm into the air, he punched himself in the chest and I gasped as he pulled out his heart, flames surrounded him and by the time he realised what had happened, he'd turned to ash.

"Whoa, what was that?" Piper asked as she got to her feet.

"Mind Control, I got it from the Snake Demon" I said feeling a little dizzy.

"Wyatt...Paige!" Piper called. She ran past me and Phoebe and into the back room, she stopped and then hugged Paige, Wyatt was in her arms coughing and looked horrible.

"Paige, can you heal him?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded and held her hands above Wyatt, they glowed a bright orange and Wyatt looked a lot healthier.

"Finally... I thought you'd never get here" he said hugging his mum. He looked up at me and I smiled.

Wyatt got to his feet and walked over, "How are you" he asked.

I laughed, "You nearly died and you're asking me how I am?"

"I guess so" he said smirking and leaned down to kiss me.

"Wyatt, do you know where your cousins are?" Phoebe asked.

He shook his head and Phoebe looked at the floor, "Were going to find Coop and your children Phoebe" Piper said reassuring here.

Phoebe nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes, "I know we are, I just hope their alright" she said.


	4. Which Brother?

Charmed – Which Brother?

I sat up and stretched my arms out whilst I yawned, I looked at Wyatt and smiled.

"Don't get to comfortable, you two can sleep in the same bed until we… you know, save the world" Piper joked as she walked in.

I giggled, "Morning" I said.

"Good Morning" she replied and sat on the straw chair in the corner of the room, "Erin… I have something to ask you, it may be our last hope but if you really don't want to do it… we won't force you" Piper said, her face now serious.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked and began to tie my hair into a ponytail.

"Well, we want to train you… in a way, I mean, with all the powers you have you could be more than a match for anyone we come up against, it'll be really hard, I mean, non stop training" she explained.

I stared at her for a few seconds and then looked at Wyatt, "If I do this, will it help reverse what's happened?" I asked.

"That's what were hoping" she replied.

I nodded, "If it'll get my parents back and the other Halliwells, I'll gladly do it" I said.

"Thank you so much, we'll get things back to how they should be" Piper reassured me.

I smiled and then laid back down when she'd left the room, I day dreamed for a little while and then came back to reality when Wyatt began drawing circles on my stomach with his finger.

"Morning beautiful" he said smiling.

Wyatt's hair had grown a little longer and he was more tanned than usual, "Good morning" I said.

Wyatt kissed my forehead and then I got out of bed, I walked over to the mirror and sighed. "I hate mornings, I always look… gross" I said frowning.

Wyatt appeared in the mirror behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist; "I completely disagree" he said and kissed my neck. I was wearing one of Wyatt's t-shirts with a pair of shorts; I turned around and was about to speak but Wyatt suddenly fell to the floor.

"Wyatt, Wyatt!" I called as I shook his arm frantically; I got up and ran to the door, "Piper! Someone!" I shouted and turned around; I ran back to Wyatt and suddenly felt myself becoming dizzy. I got to my feet and held onto to the chest of drawers next to me, I pressed my other hand firmly against my forehead and groaned in pain.

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, I was in the attic. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a white vest, a pair of navy jeans, high heeled boots and a leather jacket. I stood up and looked in the mirror across the room; I… looked older, about 3 or 4 years older.

I walked out of the door and down the stairs, "Wyatt? Piper?" I called but there was no answer. I reached the hallway and looked into the room I'd just been in with Wyatt, it was empty. I reached the bottom floor and walked into the kitchen, there was a highchair with a baby in wearing a badge that said, '1 today'.

I walked over to the highchair, "Hey little guy" I said and smiled at him, the baby looked at me, "Mama" he said and gurgled.

Wyatt walked in and I quickly turned around, "Wyatt!" I called; he turned around and shot me a dark look.

"Whoa, what's with the dark look" I asked suddenly.

Wyatt scoffed and walked out, I followed him into the conservatory, I grabbed his arm and he threw me backwards. I brushed the shattered wood from the grandfather clock off of me, "What is up with you!" I said loudly.

"Don't ever touch me" he shouted and orbed.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Chris holding the baby, "So I guess he's yours" I said smiling, Chris turned to me with a funny expression.

"What?" I asked.

"He's ours… Our baby" he said slowly, I stared at him and then stood there with my mouth open. "What's his name?" I asked still shocked.

"Dylan" Chris said, "Are you alright honey?" he asked.

I shut my mouth quickly and nodded; "I'll be right back" I said and headed out of the kitchen. I headed back towards the attic and then ducked as a demon appeared. He was disgustingly ugly, his face was slimy, green and very disfigured but he was the size of an ogre.

"This place stinks of witches" the demon shouted.

I looked at him from behind the sofa and he spotted me, I ducked back down and went flying with the sofa into the staircase. I stood up and attempted to blow him up but nothing happened, I looked at my hands and then back to the demon. I dodged an energy ball and stood up; the ogre like demon stared at me and then kept moving.

"Stay still!" I shouted and suddenly there was a black chain in my hand, I followed it and realised it was attached to the demon. I got pulled over the banister and landed on the floor on my back.

"Erin!" Chris called and came running in with baby Dylan. I looked over at him and had a strange overwhelming feeling to protect Dylan.

"Erin, take Dylan and orb out of here" Chris shouted. He handed the baby to me and sent the demon flying backwards using his telekinesis and then turned to me again, "What are you waiting for?" Chris yelled.

His tone made me jump and I orbed upstairs, I laid Dylan down in the cot that was next to a large queen sized bed, he gurgled and I couldn't help but smile. I sat on the bed and sighed, "What is going on" I said to myself and looked around.

"Someone's brought you here… to the future" said a voice.

I stood up quickly and looked at the door, "Hello?" I asked confused.

"It's me… Dylan" the voice said again.

I looked into the cot and Dylan was smiling, "You must be able to use telepathy" I said smiling.

"Yes but that isn't important… you need to get to the book of shadows and find a reversal spell, if you stay here any longer the future could change" baby Dylan continued.

I nodded and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you… when will I see you?" I asked him.

"About nine months after Chris' birthday" Dylan said and he laughed.

I stared at him and realised how close it was, "Well… I look forward to seeing you" I said grinning.

Dylan gurgled again and I walked out of the room, I headed up the stairs and crossed the attic to the book. I opened it and saw that I was on Balthazar's page; I shivered at the picture and began flicking through the pages. I stopped on a page I'd never seen before labeled, 'Erin's Reversal'. I read the spell half way through and then stopped, I lifted my right hand into the air and realised that I was wearing a wedding ring… a very nice, expensive looking ring. I couldn't believe how much my life was going to change but I was desperate to find out what happens to me and Wyatt, strangely enough though, I hadn't actually told myself that I didn't want it to happen.

'What a mess' I thought to myself and read the spell aloud, _Take me back from once I came, to find out who is to blame for this mess that lets me guess which future is best. _"Very original Erin" I said to myself sighing. I shut my eyes once I saw the white orbs surround me and suddenly felt a soft pillow underneath my head.

I sat up quickly and saw that Paige was at the end of the bed, "Hi Paige, was I dreaming or was that actually the…" I began.

"Future? Yeah" she interrupted.

"Did you go to the future as well?" I asked.

Paige shook her head, "No, but Chris and Wyatt did, we should go and see if they've woken up yet" she said.

I nodded and climbed off of the bed, I followed Paige out of the room and into Piper's bedroom. Wyatt and Chris were lying next to each other, Chris' eyes were open and he was talking to his mother but Wyatt lay still and lifeless.

Chris looked at me when I came in and I immediately looked at the floor, "Alright, tell me what you both saw" Piper said loudly.

I waited for Chris to speak but it seemed like he was doing the same thing for me, "Well?" Piper continued sounding agitated.

"We were…" I said quietly.

"Fighting a new race of demons" Chris said quickly, I nodded and moved out of the way as Leo walked in.

"Well a lot of good that did, so nothing else, nothing useful from the future?" Piper asked.

We both shook our heads and she sighed, her, Paige and Leo walked out of the room and began discussing whether or not to investigate these new demons.

There was an awkward silence in the room and I coughed, "So… what did you see?" Chris asked.

"Well… nothing really, what did you see?" I replied.

"This…" he said and got up off of the bed, he walked over to me, put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. My face was an inch from his and he began to lean in more, he kissed me and began to run his hand through my hair.

It must have lasted awhile because my jaw started to ache, Chris stepped back, "So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I'll have to tell Wyatt… what should I tell him?" I asked.

"Well, do you want to date?" he asked.

I nodded, "You didn't just see this in the future did you?" I said.

Chris shook his head; "I saw us… with a baby" he began.

"Dylan" I said.

Chris smiled and pressed his forehead against mine, he put his hands either side of my face and kissed me again.

"Thanks a lot guys." Wyatt suddenly said, we both looked at him and he was staring at us.


	5. I Regret it so Much it Feels Good

Charmed – I Regret it so Much it Feels Good

"It's been a month since he found out; you'd think he'd have gotten over it by now" Chris said as he got ready. Piper had planned a party for his birthday; I nodded and smiled as he rambled on as I remembered what Dylan had told me in the future; today was supposedly the day when he was conceived. Should I be scared? Or worried, I'd never done anything like this before but I suppose the heads up was more than some of the people from my school got.

"Do you think it's wrong for us to have a party when the world has… you know, ended?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I think we just have to wait for the demons to strike, this couldn't have been their final plan, there's got to be more" Chris replied.

I sighed and he kissed my forehead, "I'm ready, let's go down" he said smiling. I nodded and followed him as he left the room, as I came down the stairs I saw the long dining room table that Piper had prepared, it looked beautiful.

I wore a green vest with a grey skirt and black high heels, if a demon shows up… it's safe to say I will be vanquished, it was hard enough just to walk.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted as we came down the stairs, Chris hugged me and then walked over to Piper. I sat on the sofa and smiled at Wyatt as he passed, he scoffed and ignored me.

I shook my head and decided I was going to go home, I turned around and saw everyone having fun and I didn't want to bring their moods down. I walked through the door and down the steps, everything was still destroyed.

I orbed home and chanted the vanishing spell, my house looked as good as new and I half hoped I'd find my parents sitting in chairs drinking coffee or something. I wasn't surprised when it was still me standing in an empty house.

I walked into my room and let myself fall onto the bed, I let out a long sigh and someone coughed behind me.

I sat up quickly and looked at my door but there wasn't anyone there, I got up and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hello?" I called but there wasn't any answer.

I stayed still for a moment and then began walking down the stairs, I stood in the middle of the living room and looked around the room, but apart from me it was completely empty.

"I am way too paranoid" I said to myself and turned around to head back upstairs, I stopped suddenly and gasped at the sight of a tall man. He had bright green eyes and dark brown hair, he wore a black polo shirt with dark denim jeans and trainers that looked brand new.

"Who are you" I asked.

He smirked and stepped forward, I took a step back and raised my hands, "Tell me who you are or I'll…"

"You'll what, blow me up?" he said laughing.

I tried to but un-surprisingly it didn't work, he waved his arm and I felt a blast hit my chest; I flew backwards through the double glazed window and landed on the grass in the garden. I looked up and saw the man standing in front of me laughing, he started walking towards me and I saw that he had strange markings on his right arm. I tried to stand up but my leg wouldn't let me, the best I could manage was to be knelt down on one knee.

"Now… let me guess, your hurt, you have no idea of how to vanquish me, let alone hurt me and your about to orb back to the Halliwells… close?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I stared at the demon and felt furious that he was right, I orbed to the manor and called out for Chris when I made out the grandfather in my blurred vision. I felt someone pick me up and then I felt something soft under me, the sofa?

"Erin, Erin?" I heard Chris call, "Who did this"

I tried to reply but I couldn't even feel the words travel through my throat, how could a simple broken leg do this? I thought to myself.

"Heal her!" I heard Phoebe call in her normal mousy voice.

I felt the pain slowly relieve itself and then I sat up, "It was a man, I've never seen him before, but he knew what I was going to do" I said as I thought about him.

"What do you mean knew?" Piper asked.

"He told me what I was going to do... Orb back here" I said and blushed when everyone's faces went blank.

I sighed and then got up, "He had markings on his arms, do you mind if I check the book of shadows?" I asked.

"No honey, go ahead" Chris said and rubbed my back slowly. I headed towards the stairs and knew they were going to have a talk about me, probably come to the conclusion that I was concussed.

I walked across the attic and opened the book, I found the page I needed and read it aloud. "The Bladefist Demons, an elite group obsessed with destroying the world, they hunt in packs of three or four and can absorb witches powers. Gotcha" I said and smirked.

"That's what you think" said a voice behind me and I turned around. Standing in front of me were four of the Bladefist demons, all large and 10x the size of me. One of them knocked me across the room into an old chair and tried to grab the book, it closed itself and flew onto the floor. The largest of the demons growled and turned to me, "She can pick it up" he said and I watched as one of the demons shimmered. I turned to run down the stairs but I walked into the demon, he grabbed my arm but I punched him before he could shimmer.

He stumbled backwards and I suddenly levitated into the air, I looked below me in amazement and gasped since I didn't know I could levitate. I kicked the same demon in the face and instantly fell to the floor, I landed on my backside and huffed, this was becoming to be a habit. I got up and ran past him, "Help!" I called and hugged Chris as the sister's came running passed me.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked. I nodded and turned around, Phoebe was tumbling down the stairs.

Chris and I helped her up and followed her back up the stairs.

"Their pretty powerful, I tried to levitate but he just absorbed it" she said rubbing her head.

"That explained why I fell when I levitated and kicked him" I said.

"I didn't know you could levitate" Chris said looking at me, "Neither did I until a few seconds ago" I replied.

We walked into the attic and ducked as a fireball came our way, I saw one of the demons running up to Piper from behind. "Piper, behind you!" I called.

Piper turned around and attempted to blow him up but he levitated into the air, she gasped and flew backwards as she went flying. Chris growled and used his telekinesis to throw him through the front window, we stared for a second and my eyes widened as he shimmered back in.

I ran over to Piper and grabbed her hand, "I have a plan" I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just follow my lead" I said and winked at her, I looked at the demon that was wrestling Paige to the floor and attempted to blow him up, it didn't do anything to him at first but then Piper did it with me simultaneously. Our blast knocked him from on top of Paige into the wall, "Ha!" Piper called.

The other demons stared at us for a few seconds and then shimmered.

We all sighed in relief, "We really need to vanquish their sorry arses" Paige said and then scoffed.

"I found them in the book but their wasn't a vanquishing potion, I think we need to just hit them with everything we've got" I suggested. Piper nodded in agreement and Chris walked over, I watched his eyes dart over my body checking for injuries.

"I'm fine" I said chuckling as he began circling me.

"Can't hurt to check" he said and grinned. I was about to reply but Wyatt orbed in, I looked at him and he turned away.

"Yes I'm fine, few bruises, got thrown across the room a few times but you know, everyday stuff... Thanks for asking son" Piper said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just..." he began.

"Just what?" Chris demanded.

"Chris" Piper said, her words drenched in warning.

"What are we going to do about the demons?" Phoebe asked.

"Like Erin said, hit them with everything we've got" Paige replied.

"I'll get started on the potions" I said and began walking out of the room, "I'll help you" Wyatt said as I walked past him. Everyone stared at him and he rolled his eyes, he put his hand on my lower back and followed me out of the room.

I heard Piper say something to Chris but I couldn't quite make it out, I stared at Wyatt a few times but he didn't look at me until we got to the kitchen.

"Why are you with Chris?" he asked bluntly.

I scoffed, "You don't speak to me for a month, give me nasty looks whenever you can and now, your asking me something like that, go away Wyatt, I can do the potions myself" I said and went to the cupboard.

He grabbed my arms and before I could tell him to let go he kissed me. I stared at him and then lightly hit his arm, "What's wrong with you" I asked in shock.

"I... I... I love you, I didn't want to say anything before because I thought I'd scare you off but Erin Daniels, I love you. The way you smile, the way the sun catches your eyes and they turn to a honey brown, when you look at me, I feel like you see me, not as the "hottest" guy in school (I giggled when he used his hands as air quotes around the word hottest), or as the most powerful witch of all time, you see me, Wyatt, and I want to be with you... I need to be with you" he said and wiped away a tear as it ran down my cheek.

"Wyatt, I love you to, but... As a friend, not anything more, Chris is who I'm supposed to be with, I've seen it in the future" I protested.

Wyatt scoffed, "The future isn't written in stone... You know that" he retorted.

I sighed, "Wyatt..." I paused for a minute and considered all I was giving up if I didn't choose him. I looked into Wyatt's eyes and saw a life time of demon fighting, driving the kids to football practice and having a wonderful life, but I'd seen the future and Chris cared for me, me and Dylan, really cared. Do I go for the safe option with Chris, who I did love and was guaranteed a wonderful life with... Or did I choose Wyatt and enjoy the adventure of the unknown.

Chris walked in and saw Wyatt's hand on mine.

"What's going on" he demanded.

I looked at him and then to Wyatt, "Erin's about to choose, me or you" Wyatt said coldly.

I looked back at Chris and felt more tears running down my face...

"So Erin, what's it going to be?" Chris asked.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Charmed - Sibling Rivalry

I stabbed a Bladefist demon with an athemay and stepped backwards as he burned, "Well that's like three out of god knows how many" I said.

"Actually... God doesn't really know, he hardly ever watches demons" Piper said.

I turned to her and chuckled, "You've met... God? Like, bald, white hair and beard, God" I asked.

"Twice" Phoebe said in her baby voice.

"You've really seen it all haven't you" I said in amazement.

Phoebe laughed, "Ok, let's orb home" she said grabbing mine and Piper's hands.

I orbed us to the manor and heard a crash in the attic, Me, Phoebe and Piper ran upstairs and got ready to fight.

We stopped and sighed when we saw Wyatt and Chris rolling around on the floor throwing punches, "She's meant to be with me!" Wyatt shouted.

"No... She loves me!" Chris shouted back at him.

"Guys, break it up" I said.

They completely ignored me and continued fighting, "Chris" Paige shouted and Chris suddenly appeared next to her.

"Now what is going on in here, what are you fighting about" Piper asked.

Wyatt and Chris both looked at me and Piper sighed again, "Alright, family meeting... Now!" Piper shouted.

Everyone walked out of the room and I went and sat on the sofa, Piper came strolling back into the attic and looked at me, "Come on, your family aren't you" she said and smiled.

I smiled back at her and followed her down the stairs, I sat next to Leo on the three seater sofa and Chris sat on his other side.

"Right, I have had enough of coming home and finding you two at each other's throats all the time, do you honestly think that's going to impress Erin?" Piper began.

"Urr Piper" Leo interrupted.

"Leo, I'm talking" she snapped, we all stared past her at the demons that had shimmered in but she kept on talking.

"I don't want to see you fighting, it upsets me and your father, right Leo?" she asked.

"Leo… answer me… what are you all looking at" she said and turned around.

Piper sighed, "Great, demons, in the middle of a family meeting" she said in a rather bored voice.

I got up and watched as Wyatt ran towards the demons, I dodged a fireball and punched a demon in the face and he began to scream in pain as he was engulfed in flames.

"You must be getting stronger" Leo said.

I stared at the ashes in confusion, "Yeah" I said reluctantly. I looked up and grabbed Leo's hand as a bolt of lightening began coming his way. I orbed him into the kitchen and ran back through into the living room, I bumped into a demon and he dropped something.

It dropped to the floor and a huge wave of energy exploded like a ripple into the air, I got knocked backwards onto my back and rubbed my head.

I slowly sat up and felt something sting me in the back of my neck, I yelped and turned around to see a demon holding a needle. I got to my feet and punched her in the face, she stumbled to the floor and I blew her up.

I turned around and saw everyone just beginning to get up, I walked over and grabbed Chris' hand.

"Are you alright" he asked.

I nodded my head and saw Wyatt scowling; Paige brushed herself down and then shook her head.

"I should've known… those weren't Bladefist demons" she explained.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"They were to easily vanquished, I mean, Erin punched one and he died, that doesn't sound like a demon without a vanquishing potion in the book of shadows to me" Paige continued.

"So who are they?" Chris asked.

"Probably someone who wants us to vanquish the real Bladefist demons" she said.

"But the guy I fought at my house could absorb my powers, who was he" I asked.

"Well maybe he was part of the Bladefist but these demons, they wanted something else" Paige continued.

My mind almost instantly flashed back to the demon with the needle and I came back to reality when Chris called my name.

"Sorry, what?" I said.

"Can you remember what the man who attacked you looks like?" Chris asked.

I nodded, "Right, well we can't do anything when were all tired so I think we all need to get some sleep and then we'll come up with a plan tomorrow" Piper said.

Everyone agreed and one after the other we went upstairs.

"Night" everyone said in unison.

I walked into the room across from Wyatt and Chris' and sat on the bed; I let out a deep breath and lay on my back. I got changed into a purple vest and some purple chequered trousers. I turned the desk lamp off and got into the big double bed, I laid with my eyes opened for about an hour and then decided to get a drink.

I put on my cream ugg boots and orbed into the kitchen, it was pitch black but I could make out the fridge. I opened it and grabbed a carton of orange juice. I closed the fridge and reached into one of the cupboards, I poured the juice into a cup and then turned around. I felt a hand over my mouth and tried to scream.

"Erin, Erin, it's just me" Chris' voice whispered into my ear.

His hand moved away and I sighed in relief, "What are you doing in the dark" I asked him.

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

"Stalker" I joked and sat atop the counter.

He put his hands either side of me and I could tell he was looking directly at me; I stared into the dark for awhile and then grabbed Chris' face. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him and I could tell it was what I wanted.

After we eventually stopped he grabbed my hand, "I'm glad you chose me" he whispered.

"Me too" I replied, he ran his hand through my hair and stopped when he got to my lower back.

"I want you to know… I'm never going to let you go, I'll never let anything happen to you" he said seriously.

"I know but you know… I can take care of myself" I said and playfully slapped him.

He laughed and pulled me off the counter, he stood behind me and grabbed me around my waist, he lifted me into the air and I laughed. We both made 'sh'-ing noises and giggled. Suddenly the light came on and we were staring at a half asleep Leo.

"Guys, it's late, what are you still doing up?" he asked after a long yawn.

Me and Chris looked at each other and laughed again, "Sorry Leo" I said and we walked past him. We headed up the stairs and stopped down our hallway.

"So…" he said.

I smiled and stepped backwards towards my bedroom door; I put my hand on the handle and opened it. "After you" I said and winked at him.

He grinned and walked past me, I followed him as he grabbed my hand and laid me down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this… us?" he asked.

"More than anything" I said and kissed him.


	7. Erinnapped

Chapter 7 – Erin-napped

"Piperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I shouted.

My hands started shaking and she came running in, "What is it" she asked frantically.

I stood up and turned around to face her, she saw what was in my hand and put a hand over her mouth. She walked over and took it from me; she stared at it and began to cry.

"Is anyone else home?" I asked.

Piper shook her head and just stared at the pregnancy stick; I looked at her and then sighed. I grabbed it and stared at it, the big letters, made up of pixels, telling me something… I knew was coming but… somehow hadn't prepared me for it. I was happy, sad, annoyed, confused all at the same time.

"Erin… this is wonderful news!" Piper said and hugged me.

I sat down and stared at the floor, I stood up a few seconds later and began to pace back and forth. I stopped and looked at Piper, "I'm going to be a mum… I'm going to have a little baby, well… I obviously couldn't have done it without Chris" I said and we both laughed.

I was eighteen and pregnant… any normal family would think that to be a little odd but not the Halliwells, Piper was obvious proof of that.

"I need to tell Chris" I said suddenly, "Bye" I quickly said to Piper and orbed to P3.

I dodged a flying chair and saw a demon destroying the club. "Hey!" I shouted.

He turned around and threw another chair at me, I froze it and attempted to blow him up but I suddenly levitated into the air.

"I was going for a more offensive approach" I said to myself and suddenly dropped. The demon stared at me and began to run towards me, I attempted to freeze him but it wasn't working. I tried to create a force field but that wasn't working either, I began to panic and then I involuntarily orbed.

"The baby" I said to myself.

"Baby?" Wyatt suddenly said as he came down the stairs.

"Ah, Wyatt… Demon, demon" I said waving my arms.

Wyatt blew him up and then I sighed in relief, "So what's this about a baby?" he asked. He walked over to me and began to glare at me, "Nothing" I said cheerfully and began to orb. Wyatt suddenly grabbed me and threw me against the wall into a table with stacked chairs on it.

I coughed and stood up, "What… did you… do that for" I said as I wiped blood from my bleeding lip.

He began to walk towards me and I leant into a prepared fighting stance, when he was in range I thrust kicked him in the chest and punched him in the right jaw. I levitated into the air and kicked Wyatt again; he stumbled backwards and then grabbed my leg. He threw me through the air and I slid across the floor, I hit my head against something hard and pressed my hand against the wound, I took my hand away and began to shake as I saw the blood.

"Erin!" I heard Chris shout.

He ran over to me and orbed us to the manor, "Mum!" he called.

Piper came running in and looked from Chris to me, "What happened" she asked almost in tears.

"Wyatt… Wyatt did this" he said angrily.

"What… Wyatt would never do anything like this" she said reluctantly.

"I saw him mum, he was about to kill her!" he shouted.

"Well… heal her, heal her quickly and then get into the attic, surround yourself with the crystals and wait there" she said. I saw Chris nod and then sat up after he'd healed me, "Thanks" I said and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go" he said and grabbed my hand.

"Be careful" I said to Piper and she smiled at me, "Make sure you remember his face when you tell him, I wish I could see it" she said.

I giggled and nodded in agreement, Chris looked and me and I grinned.

We reached the attic and Chris surrounded us in the protection crystals. He hugged me and then looked me in the eyes.

"So… what is it you have to tell me" he asked.

I smiled and took a deep breath, "How would you feel… if I told you… that I was… pregnant" I said grinning.

He stared at me and then a wide smile appeared, "I'm going to be a dad? Dylan?" he said excitedly. I nodded and he kissed me, for the next ten minutes Chris went on about cots, baby food and clothes, he was obviously ecstatic.

Chris had just begun asking me if I was alright when the sister's came running in, "What's going on?" Chris asked quickly.

"Wyatt… he's evil" Phoebe said, she had a cut on her head and blood was slowly running down her right cheek.

"We can help you" I said quickly.

"No, you need to stay safe, we'll hold off Wyatt and once we have, you need to get out of here, got it?" Piper said sternly.

I nodded reluctantly and saw Wyatt walk into the room, he looked at me and Chris and then back to sisters.

An energy ball appeared in his right hand and he was about to throw it but he stopped, "If you want to see your aunts again, you'll come to golden gate park at midnight" he said and orbed the sister's.

Wyatt walked closer and stopped when he was as close as the crystals would allow, "Love you" he said and winked at me.

"Let the sister's go Wyatt… I don't want to have to hurt you" I said sternly.

He orbed laughing and I turned to look at Chris, "What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know… Wyatt's pretty much invincible" he replied.

"Pretty much, that doesn't mean he can't be hurt" I began, I was about to continue but there was a crash outside. Chris moved the crystals and we both ran over to the window… everything had changed; it looked as if the dark cloud had never even happened.

The crash was the mail man's van hitting the back of a red mondeo; the owner was waving her arms frantically and shouting.

"I don't understand…" I said.

"Wyatt's always been smart, if he wanted all of these people back, there's a good reason for it" Chris explained.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I guess we have to try and find the sister's, defeat the Bladefist and then…" Chris started.

"Stop Wyatt" I said.

"Well… I'll go and open the club, can you go to the Bay Mirror and tell Elise that Phoebe won't be in… let's say, for the next three weeks" Chris said.

I nodded, "What about Henry, Coop and Leo?" I asked.

"I'll explain all of this to them and I'll ask Henry Jr and the twins to handle the Bladefist, they seem to be old enough now" he explained.

I hugged him and he smiled at me, "I'll see you soon" I whispered and orbed to the Bay Mirror.

I walked through the double doors and headed to where I'd seen Phoebe's destroyed door, I walked in and jumped when Phoebe was already sitting there.

"Phoebe?" I said quickly.

"Hey…" she began and pulled a thinking face.

"Erin?" I said as I sat down on the sofa.

"Right, Erin… how've you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine, how're you… considering you were just kidnapped" I asked curiously.

"Oh that was nothing, Piper froze him, I kicked him and Paige orbed us out of there" she explained.

"Why didn't you come back to the manor?"

"Well… I was just, really late for work, I only came home for a short break" she said.

"Oh, that's totally understandable but I do have one question?" I asked.

"Sure, fire away" Phoebe replied.

"How did you feel when I told you I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"I was thrilled, I thought it was amazing… another Halliwell… just perfect" she replied, she then turned around and started searching through her shelves for something.

"Oh really… that's really… amazing since… I haven't told Phoebe yet" I said and she stopped.

She slowly turned around and smiled, "I really thought this was going to be easy, pretend to be her for a few days" he said.

"Why would Wyatt want you to be Phoebe… actually, who are you?" I asked.

"Wyatt… Wyatt Halliwell?!" the glamoured Phoebe said.

"Well who sent you" I asked the imposter.

"They… I can't say, they'll kill me if I do… but as much as I hate being their, their lap dog, I doubt even the Halliwells can defeat this evil… their pure evil" she replied.

"I need a name and we can… save you? I guess" I said in confusion.

She smiled and was about to agree but she scowled, "I don't need any help! I'll see you at home" she said with a dark smile.

The demon shimmered and I orbed, I was in the attic and I was standing next to Melinda and Chris.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Demons have glamoured into our aunts, their invisible right now" Melinda said as her eyes circled the room.

I turned around and could feel myself growing more nervous by the second; I looked around the room and suddenly felt an odd tickling sensation in my stomach, a bright yellow light rippled from me and the demons had appeared.

"Smart kid" Melinda said grinning.

"How did you know" I asked in shock.

"Chris won't stop going on about the little guy" she said, Chris grinned and I winked at him.

I attempted to blow the glamoured Piper but it wasn't working, "Oh come on Dylan, you've got to give me something to work with here" I said.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I struggled against their grasp, I tried to get free but the grasp kept getting tighter and tighter. I suddenly felt a burst of strength from within me and I grabbed the demons arm, I flipped her over my shoulder and snapped her neck.

"What the…" I said to myself.

I watched as Melinda vanquished the glamoured Paige and we all relaxed, "Where did that come from?" Chris asked curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea, maybe the baby?" I asked.

"Quite a new power you have, the power of strength" Wyatt suddenly said.

He appeared in the doorway accompanied by two big men, "I'll give you back the sisters… if you come with me" he proposed.

"Erin… no!" Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Chris, if it comes down to me and the charmed ones, who do you think is going to be more helpful?" I asked him.

He looked at the floor and I walked over to Wyatt, I turned back to face Chris and he looked up.

"I promise you… I'll get you back, if it's the last thing I do, I'll save you Erin" he said angrily.

A tear ran down my cheek and I mouthed the words 'I love you' and saw him disappear as Wyatt shimmered.

"Welcome to your new home" he said cheerfully.

I snatched my arm away from his grasp and starred at my feet; Wyatt pulled me close to him and put his hand on my stomach. "Our child" he said and laughed.


	8. Love Lost

Charmed – Love Lost

"Wyatt, being around you is making Dylan evil, I can feel it" I shouted at Wyatt.

"And?" he said grinning.

"So all of this… everything you said was about mine and Chris' son" I said angrily.

"Well of course not, I love you, the baby was just… a bonus" Wyatt replied.

"Wyatt… if you love me like you say you do, let me go, we can help you" I suggested.

"Help me? I don't need help, I have a plan that's going to help us rule the world" he said darkly.

"Us?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, me, Wyatt Halliwell!" Wyatt shouted.

"Who are you" I asked slowly.

Suddenly Wyatt's eyes began to turn completely black and he fell to the floor; three black shadows emerged from his body and seconds later I was staring at three men in the same black and red uniform.

The tallest of the three men stepped forward, "Your becoming somewhat of a nuisance, you are only still alive because we need to send you a message… Brothers, show yourselves" he said.

Four other men suddenly appeared out of thin air, "Now tell your family of us… we are the known as the Ornias… now stay out of our way!" he continued, I was about to reply but suddenly me and Wyatt were in the attic.

"Erin!" Melinda shouted and hugged me.

"It wasn't Wyatt, he was possessed by some demons, the Ornias I think they were called, we need to check the book" I said over her shoulder as she hugged me.

"Alright, you check the book and I'm going to find Chris, he'd want to know that you and Wyatt are safe" she said, "Well maybe not so much Wyatt" she mumbled and orbed.

I walked over to the book and blew up the door as Piper walked in, "Whoa, your home Mrs. jumpy" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, I need to find these guys in the book and I'm just a little jumpy… Wyatt was possessed, it was these demons called the… Orn…Ornias?" I said pulling a confused face.

As Piper called for Leo I found the Ornias in the book.

The Ornias

_Strong demons which have rein of the underworld as soon as they come into any rare power, stronger than the Hollow these demons have an elite guard of demons that are one of the many waves of attacks from these demons. Fighting these demons is considered a suicide mission, no known vanquishing potion exists._

_After finding a rare or strong source of magic these demons study the power for several years before attacking, they can see the future and the past which allow them to become easily equipped and prepared. Every member of the Ornias guard is required to wear this symbol._

I sighed and shook my head, I looked at the page again and looked at the small sign, it was a half moon with a small dagger like knife sticking into it.

"You were attacked by the Ornias" Leo asked as he came rushing in, I nodded.

"This is bad… really bad" he said seriously.

"I just hope this is their plan" I said sounding irritated.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well first their was that dark cloud thing, then there was them kidnapping the sisters, then them kidnapping me… I just hope whatever their planning… is their plan, so we can focus on it and stop them without… all of this running around" I said as I started to pace back and forth.

Leo suddenly laughed lightly and I quickly looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… when I first met you, you were a clumsy stubborn witch and now… your taking charge and coming up with a plan… it's impressive" he said smiling.

"Thanks Leo" I said and gave him a hug, "Well now…" I began but Leo threw me out of the way when a demon attacked.

Leo got hit with an energy ball and went flying backwards, I got to my feet and watched as Chris, Melinda, Piper, Phoebe, Coop and Paige orbed in.

"Just in time" I said and stood next to Chris.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it; the demon grinned and pressed the symbol I'd just seen in the book which was tattooed on his right arm. There was a bright light and suddenly a blue portal appeared. The demon walked through it and two more portals opened, Phoebe was about to run through after the demon but Coop grabbed her arm.

"I guess we have to split up" Paige said.

"That could be exactly what the demon wants" Leo protested.

"Well it's our only option Leo" Phoebe interrupted.

"I agree… I say we group off and go through them" Chris said loudly.

"Fine, Phoebe, you and Coop go through one of the portals, Paige, take Melinda through that one" Piper said pointing to the portal on the far left, "And Chris and I will go through this one" she said as she walked towards the portal in the middle.

"What about me?" I protested.

"Chris told me the baby was messing around with your powers, we can't look after you out there, you need to stay safe" she replied.

"She's right" Chris said and kissed me.

"No way… I'm not going to stay here" I shouted.

Chris kissed my forehead and followed Piper through the portal; I watched the others do the same and then went and sat on the sofa.

"Piper was exactly the same with Wyatt" Leo said as he came and sat down next to me.

"Her powers didn't work either?" I asked.

"Well… they did but different pregnancy's effect different people in all kinds of different ways" he continued.

"Well what did Piper do when her power's messed up?" I asked Leo.

"Well she told me she just focused on the baby and that somehow allowed her to tap into his power" he told me.

I was about to reply but another blue portal suddenly opened, I instantly turned to Leo and he gave me a warning look.

"I'll be fine" I said smiling.

"Chris and Piper would kill me… and it's probably a trap" he said, "Leo, please, I can't sit here and do nothing" I protested.

"Be careful and if it's too bad in there, orb back here" he said.

I hugged him and ran over to the portal, I walked through it and I was staring at an empty field with freshly cut grass. The sun was shining and their were birds singing, where was I? I thought to myself.

"Hello witch" said a voice from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw an ugly looking man. His face looked like he'd recently been attacked by bears, he was tall and had fists like boulders.

I took a deep breath and then raised my hands to try and blow him up, it didn't work and then I closed my eyes. I tried again and the demon went flying backwards, I smiled and watched the demon closely as he got up.

The demon came running at me and I orb out of the way, I threw him to the floor using my telekinesis and blew him up.

"Not very elite" I said to myself.

I turned around and saw the same demon standing their grinning, "How" I said under my breath.

"Do you know why I'm in the elite guard witch?" he asked stepping forward.

"No" I said and began walking backwards as he got closer.

"Because my power is rare" he said, I walked backwards and knocked into someone. I turned around and saw another one of the demons duplicates.

Now I was standing in-between two of them, I tried to orb but one of them grabbed my arm.

"Your not going anywhere" he said and held me tight, "Be gentle brother's, we need her alive" said a voice.

Suddenly the man who'd given me the warning before had shimmered in, "Hello again Erin" he said.

"What do you want" I demanded.

"We don't want anything from you except a decision… I told you to stay out of our way so now you must choose" the man said smiling darkly.

"Choose between what" I asked confused.

He raised his arm and Chris appeared, lying on the floor covered in cuts and bruises.

"Chris!" I shouted.

I wrestled against the demons grasp but I couldn't break free, "Chris or your child" he continued.

"What… I can't choose between them, I love them both" I said.

The man stood in silence and I began to cry, I dropped to my knees, "I can't… I can't choose" I mumbled.

"You have five minutes" the demon said.

"How can you expect me to choose… either way one of them will hate me" I said getting to my feet, I was getting angry.

"That's why it's so amusing, either way your life will be less enjoyable whoever you choose, it's either choose the boy, who can give you another child, or let the child you have grow up without a father" he continued.

I was unbelievably angry at him, I couldn't choose either but I knew if I didn't, I'd lose them both.

"If I choose Chris, how will you get rid of my baby?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"It's my power, something like this, a decision, it just happens, so your baby will just cease to exist" he said.

"And Chris?"

"He'll spend eternity burning in hell" said the demon chuckling.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Zagan" he replied.

"Well Zagan… You know who I'm going to choose… and for the record, next time, I'm going to vanquish you and send you to the darkest part of hell" I said darkly.

He laughed and rubbed my stomach, he was gone.


End file.
